Hey, Sr Futuro ¿Que hacemos en este verano?
by RavenAkiteru
Summary: Di lo que sientes sin dudarlo, mañana puede ser demasiado tarde. "Sr. futuro ¿Que es lo que nos deparas? ¿Seremos lo suficientemente fuertes mañana cómo lo hemos sido hasta ahora?" Hinata sabe lo que debe de hacer...estar a lado de Kageyama hasta que él vuelva a ser el mismo de antes. "Sr Futuro...yo lo amo, quiero tenerlo a mi lado en nuestra trayectoria, por favor."
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola ¿Cómo están? **_

_**Les traigo una historia que espero les guste (bueno, yo hasta casi lloró haciéndola) en fin, a mi justificación quiero mencionar que amo esta pareja y que creo que juntos...las cosas pueden fluir de todas las maneras posibles (aunque no quiere decir que será la única presente en mis fics) **_

_**Bueno, saben que Haikyuu! no me pertenece, si no a Haruichi Furudate. **_

_**La canción (Imagination) que le da trasfondo a la historia tampoco me pertenece si no a Spyair. (Amo con toda mi alma esa canción, me ha dado tantos ánimos) **_

_**Advertencias: Yaoi y Angst (saquen sus Klennex (?) )**_

_**Sin más les dejó con la historia. **_

* * *

_**Capitulo I**_

_**"Lágrimas"**_

* * *

_**Se supone que el verano tendría sabores victoriosos…**_

_**Sabor a naranjas dulces, igual a los atardeceres que adornaban nuestra caminata a casa mientras íbamos contándonos la vida cotidiana de dos estudiantes que aman el volleyboll.**_

_**Hey, Señor Futuro, yo no esperaba que me pusieras las cosas sencillas.**_

_**Pero tampoco esperaba que a ambos nos involucraras en tus pruebas….**_

* * *

─ Quiero que me presten atención un momento por favor…

Takeda traía un rostro compungido, le resultaba difícil el tener que dar malas noticias, sin embargo, era su deber cómo maestro tutor de aquellos chicos sin mencionar, que la funesta noticia de alguna manera le concernía al equipo.

─ ¿Qué sucede _sensei_? –preguntó Daichi algo frustrado al ver el rostro del profesor y a Kiyoko detrás de él con la mirada ladina y los ojos delatores de que estuvo llorando.

El resto del equipo estaba ahí plantado con los rostros confundidos, Hinata apretaba con fuerza su camisa a la altura del pecho con un hoyo gélido en el estómago, desde hacía unas horas, una sensación incomoda le invadió , algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien…y ese ambiente tensó que llenó el ambiente, no ayudaba para nada.

_¿Dónde Rayos estaba Kageyama? ¿Por qué no había asistido a las prácticas? _

─ Es…sobre Kageyama-kun y Tsukishima-kun… Ambos están en el hospital en estos momentos.

La pelota de Volleyball que traía Yamaguchi en las manos cayó al piso, Tanaka y Nishinoya se tensaron, Asahi se sobresaltó, Suga se llevó la mano al pecho por la sorpresa , Hinata tembló en su lugar y nervioso, dio un paso hacia adelante, incrédulo aún por esa noticia, intentando llegar a donde estaba Takeda para decirle , para rogarle más bien, de que fuera una mala broma (aunque en el fondo sabía que ese hombre era incapaz de jugar con algo así), sin embargo alguien se le adelanto enseguida, ese alguien era Yamagushi Tadashi, quien desesperadamente había tomado del brazo al profesor diciéndole a punto de llorar:

─ ¿¡Que le sucedió a Tsukki?! ¿¡Esta bien?! ¡Por Dios _Sensei_ dígame algo!

─ No sabemos exactamente que sucedió–dijo el de lentes, tratando de calmar a Tadashi –Llamaron a la escuela porque ellos traían sus identificaciones de estudiante, y solo no los reportaron como…muy graves.

Las respiraciones de todos estaban contenidas y heladas, Sugawara (aún atónito) tomó a Yamaguchi de los hombros, este estaba con la cabeza baja, con los puños apretados y los labios mordidos.

─ Tsu…kki –sollozó casi inaudible. El setter sólo se limitó a rodearlo con sus brazos, sabía lo cercano que era al rubio, y para él, era comprensible la desesperación que invadió al joven.

─ Sensei –Daichi, asumía su papel responsable de capitán mostrándose imperturbable para no alarmar aún más al resto del equipo, aunque por dentro estaba tan preocupado cómo todos ellos -¿Ya le dieron aviso a sus familiares?

─Fue lo primero que hicimos…

─ ¿Hinata? –Nishinoya se sorprendió al ver al pelinaranja: Tenía las mejillas muy rojas y las lágrimas habían bañado por completo su infantil rostro, ambos puños cerrados y temblorosos , pero seguía sin poder moverse.

─ P-por favor…quiero ir a donde esta Kageyama.

El hospital no estaba muy lejos de la escuela y antes de que cualquier familiar pudiera llegar, todos los de Karasuno ya estaban ahí para ver a sus dos amigos.

─ ¿Familiares de Kei Tsukishima o de Tobio Kageyama? –preguntó la recepcionista al ver cómo casi los muchachos se abalanzaban encima del mobiliario y preguntaban desesperadamente por los mencionados.

─ ¡Somos sus amigos! –gritó Noya con rastro de preocupación, Ukai pusó una mano en el hombro del líbero dándole a entender que él tomaría la palabra.

─ Disculpe señorita, somos de la escuela Karasuno en donde asisten esos dos jóvenes, ya le hemos informado a sus padres del asunto y ellos ya están en camino. Cómo sus profesores hemos venido a saber de la situación de los muchachos -la joven miró alternativamente a Takeda y Ukai , para luego dirigir una mirada lastimera a los chicos.

─ Uno de ellos está en cirugía ahora mismo –dijo – Los dos llegaron en muy mal estado.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó Takeda mientras los demás contenían el aliento y un Hinata con los ojos acuosos se aferraba al hombro de Nishinoya y un Yamaguchi que no dejaba de llorar se aferraba a Sugawara.

─ Al parecer fue un accidente en motocicleta.

─ ¿¡Que hacían estos críos en una motocicleta?! -Vociferó Ukai completamente frustrado tapándose el rostro y echando la cabeza para atrás.

─ Quiero verlo, ¿Dónde esta? -Hinata se había abalanzado al mobiliario nuevamente, mirando a la enfermera con los ojos suplicantes.

─ Oi Hinata, por favor –dijo Daichi casi reprendiéndolo por sus arranques desesperados. Lo que no sabían era que Hinata estaba consumido en un profundo miedo….miedo de no poder decirle algo importante a Kageyama y que el destino fuese tan cruel para no permitir que eso pasará.

_**Flashback:**_

Dos días antes.

─ ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!

El pelinaranja quedo estático, hasta el bollo de carne que traía en la mano cayó rodando en el piso, el tono carmín cubrió sus mejillas poco a poco ante la mirada determinada del setter, quien tan nervioso cómo aquel, esperaba una respuesta.

Pero vamos ¿Cómo esperaría que reaccionara alguien, quien en medio de una discusión _cotidiana,_ le soltaran sin previo aviso una confesión de esa magnitud? Hinata no negaba que estando a lado de Kageyama había tenido muchos sentimientos encontrados, muchas dudas, y también muchas alegrías y momentos que nadie más hasta ese instante en su vida le había dado.

_**Pero de sus sentimientos no estaba seguro todavía…el maldito miedo de que lo pudiera amar estaba presente, ¿Cómo es que eso podía llegar a ser tan complicado?**_

─ ¡Di algo idiota! -exigió Kageyama con su expresión prepotente de siempre, pero totalmente ruborizado.

─ Y-yo no…estoy seguro ... –desvió la mirada Hinata –yo no puedo darte una respuesta…

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_¿Por qué simplemente no le dijo que sí? _

_Siempre acostumbraba a ir hacia adelante y aferrarse a lo que amaba sin importar que…_

_¿Por qué con él no fue igual?_

_¿Qué es lo que lo hacia tan débil ante esta situación? ¿Cual era la razón por la que no podía pensar "él estará bien"? _

_Dios...se estaba desmoronando..._

Horas desesperantes fueron pasando, los familiares de Tobio y de Kei llegaron poco después de los amigos de sus hijos e inmediatamente fueron informados por el doctor que era responsable de ambos deportistas: Tsukishima al parecer era quien manejaba la moto, estaba en terapia intensiva, el impacto contra la acera le había dejado el saldo de una pierna y dos costillas fracturadas además de varias contusiones en el torso que, "por fortuna", no eran graves, pero llevarían larga recuperación.

_Pero Kageyama…_

Él no había tenido _tanta suerte,_ él iba de pasajero en la moto y recibió todo el impacto del coche que los embistió. De urgencia, tuvieron que someterlo a una delicada cirugía, ya que además de las múltiples fracturas que sufrió, tuvo un traumatismo craneoencefálico.

Se abrió la puerta del quirófano y, un desgarrador pronóstico para los familiares del setter y para Hinata llegó de la boca del Doctor.

_Si es que Tobio pasaba la noche, lo más seguro es que caería en coma…_

Hinata sentía su mundo colapsar…

_Esto no debería estar pasando_

_Ambos tenemos sueños que cumplir_

_este verano daríamos un paso más a nuestras metas..._

_**A través de la ventana abierta miré el cielo**_

_**Señor futuro…Ahora...¿Qué se **__supone__** que aremos este verano?**_

* * *

**No me pregunten que hacían esos dos en una moto siendo menores de edad. Eso es algo que el trama de la historia revelara...**

**Me parte el alma ver a Hinata llorar por Kageyama, vamos a ver que tan fuerte es su amor y su conexión de ambos. **

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Pase lo que pase

**Lamento mucho la tardanza de la actualización, pero a veces se me salen las cosas de control, es decir, no acabo a veces a tiempo mis deberes etc. Sin embargo, ya me estoy ocupando de esto así que are todo lo que este en mis manos para actualizarlas lo más pronto posible.**

**Bien, creo que desde el primer escrito ya quedo claro que HQ! no me pertenece, si no a su respectivo mangaka.**

* * *

_**Capitulo II:**_

_**"Pasé lo que pasé"**_

* * *

_**Bien, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. A veces, cuando se es joven puedes llegar a pensar, más que pensar, mejor dicho olvidar, que tú también eres vulnerable a muchas cosas. Sin embargo, esto es lo más sano que puede haber, así nunca te detienes, así nunca dejas de avanzar… **_

─ Ten un poco de café Yamaguchi, tú igual Hinata –dijo Sugawara con voz maternal tendiéndoles a los dos, tazas humeantes con café, que en realidad tenía más leche que lo otro – Así estarán despiertos.

─Gracias…

Ni Hinata ni Yamaguchi quisieron irse del hospital luego de que los familiares de Tobio y de Kei llegarán. Takeda y Ukai a duras penas convencieron al resto del equipo para llevarlos a casa a descansar y avisar a sus padres, pero aquellos sólo accedieron con la promesa de que llegarían al día siguiente y muy temprano para a acompañar al pelinaranja y al moreno que se aferraron a quedarse ahí pasara lo que pasara.

Sugawara por su parte, a causa de tener esa naturaleza protectora y de empatía, no se le cruzó la idea de dejar solos a ese par, estaba seguro de poder sentir ese dolor por el que pasaban (además de que también se preocupaba de sus dos amigos hospitalizados) Sin embargo, _no quería ni imaginarse si sería así de paciente si la persona tan especial para él pasara por algo así. A lo mejor, necesitaría un pilar más fuerte, mucho más del que estaba intentando ser ahora para los menores. _

─ Yamaguchi –habló el setter de tercer año saliendo de su fugaz autoanálisis - Noya y Asahi me dijeron que pasarían a tu casa para traerte ropa y comida –El de pecas no dijo nada por un breve momento, aún estaba cabizbajo mirando la taza con el líquido humeante como si ahí tratara de perderse , hasta que emitió un débil gracias.

─ Daichi pasará a tu casa por una muda de ropa y algo de comer para ti Hinata –aquel asintió con lentitud, la sonrisa que siempre destellaba en su rostro ahora estaba apagada, dejando en su lugar una línea que se curvaba ligeramente hacia un lado mientras sus manos acariciaban con desespero el cuerpo de la taza, importándole poco que estuviera caliente y pusiera en alerta a su sensible piel.

La pálida luz que coronaba el alba comenzó a colarse por los ventanales delanteros en la sala de espera, las terribles horas silenciosas llegaban a su fin junto a un nuevo amanecer, y para los que esperaban con el corazón apretujado; una esperanza. Los doctores que habían estado al pendiente de Tobio dijeron que al parecer el muchacho se mantenía estable durante la noche. Aunque lamentablemente aún esperaban lo peor. Y si había alguien quien sufría tanto o igual que Hinata, esos sin duda, eran los padres de Kageyama.

La madre de este, lucía bastante joven, alta y de porte delicado, de cabellos lacios y muy largos tan oscuros como los de su hijo, ella a comparación de él, parecía de un semblante expresivo y sensible. En cuanto a su padre…bueno, era tan serio, de bastante estatura, dueño de una boca de labios rectos y delgados, propia de personalidades reacias, cabellos semiondulados de castaño profundo que parecía negro, y mirada templada, parecía un fuerte apoyo para la pobre mujer que no dejaba de sollozar.

─ ¿Familiares de Kei Tsukishima? –irrumpió una mujer de mediana estatura de cabellos albinos y gafas color plata, la ahora encargada y doctora en turno del rubio.

Enseguida los padres y el hermano mayor del mencionado se levantaron desesperados, y Tadashi hizo lo mismo de manera impulsiva casi aventando la taza en la mesita de cristal que tenía enfrente.

─… Una persona para visita dos veces por el día de hoy –dijo la doctora con un semblante impertérrito –el muchacho está en terapia intensiva y aún no ha despertado debido a los sedantes, así que por favor, la visita será breve ¿Quién pasará primero?

─ ¡Yo iré! –exclamó la madre del rubio desesperada por ver a su hijo, la doctora ajusto sus gafas y con un sólido "por aquí, si están amable" le indicó que la siguiera por el pasillo.

─ Paciencia –susurró Suga a espaldas de Yamaguchi, poniéndole la mano en el hombro, leyendo toda la intensión de su _Kohai_ de correr hacia donde las dos mujeres caminaban a paso presuroso –ellos quieren verlo tanto cómo tú.

Yamaguchi, con los ojos llorosos, se volteó mirando al peliplata y sintiendo una impotencia enorme en su interior, se resignó ante sus deseos de ver cuanto antes a su más querida persona; el vice capitán lo incitó a tomar asiento de nuevo, ambos bajo la mirada silenciosa y pensativa del hermano de Kei que se había fijado en sus conductas.

─ ¿Por qué no nos ha dicho nada de Kageyama?

─ Su situación es muy delicada –contestó suavemente Suga ante la repentina pregunta con voz tan decaída que Hinata hizo, aquel tamborileó impaciente sus dedos sobre la rodilla, cabizbajo y preocupado. Con la infortunada ayuda de sus más profundos miedos, sentía que no podía más ante la incertidumbre, necesitaba saber que Kageyama estaba bien y tenerlo enfrente para decirle cuanto lo quería también y, pedirle perdón por lo tonto que fue al no ser sincero con sus sentimientos.

─ Los padres de Tobio Kageyama, por favor necesito que pasen a mi consultorio.

Hinata se puso de pie con un brinco dispuesto a correr hacia el doctor en cuanto lo escuchó hablar, más un firme agarre en su muñeca lo detuvo.

─ Déjame ir Suga-san –suplicó el pelinaranja.

─ Hinata –contestó con una mirada severa, o bueno, las que Suga intentaba hacer porque no era de esas personas a las que les salía con tanta facilidad –No te dejaran pasar, por favor ten paciencia al igual que Yamaguchi, los padres de Kageyama están tan angustiados cómo tú, sin embargo sean cuales sean las noticias que les darán ellos, tienen derecho a saberlo primero y con privacidad. Nos enteraremos luego.

_...Realmente una tortura..._

Dentro del consultorio, espacioso y bien iluminado, el Doctor, un hombre bastante joven, le indicó a la pareja que tomara asiento, y enseguida carraspeó antes de decir la lamentable noticia.

─ Temo informarles que tal cómo temíamos su hijo entró en estado de coma –la pelinegra se llevó las manos a la boca derramando más lágrimas de las que tal vez nunca había derramado en su vida, su esposo la tomó fuertemente de los brazos en un intento por trasmitirle seguridad, pero estaba tan devastado como ella.

* * *

─Tadashi ¿podemos hablar? –el aludido volteó encontrándose con aquel otro rubio, le sorprendió en cierta manera que en toda la difícil noche no se le haya acercado más que para preguntarle si sabía lo ocurrido con su hermano y con Kageyama, tal vez la tensión pasaba por alto otras cosas y de igual manera sus padres lo necesitaban junto a ellos.

─ C-claro –respondió levantándose para ir a la cafetería con Akiteru y avisando a Suga de que enseguida volvía, el de pecas se imaginaba que tal vez el otro trataría de sacarle explicaciones que no tenía, aunque…

─ Creo que primero debo darte las gracias por estar aquí –dijo Akiteru sin molestarse en ver al otro mientras seguía su camino, a lo mejor para no angustiarlo más con el deje de preocupación que había en sus ojos –mi hermano es muy, MUY afortunado.

Tadashi, aun con el rastro de tristeza en su mirada, no pudo más que sonrojarse muy levemente ante el último comentario tan enfático.

Akiteru no tenía nada que agradecer y eso fue dejado en claro por Yamaguchi, pues él estaría ahí aún si se lo prohibieran. Amaba a Kei y con todo su ser; permanecería ahí esperando a que su "Tsukki" estuviera bien, esperanzado de que todo el dolor y el miedo que mantuvo por imaginar perderle de esta manera quedara cómo un mal recuerdo que esperaba nunca volver a vivir.

─ ¿Estas desesperado por verlo verdad? –Yamaguchi se crispó un poco. El rubio le regalaba una sonrisa amable y comprensiva.

─ Bueno, yo…Lo siento –respondió el de pecas deteniéndose a mitad de la trayectoria jugando nerviosamente con sus pulgares–no tengo ningún derecho a querer entrar antes de ustedes que son su familia, así que…

─ Te equivocas.

El menor lo miró con algo de sorpresa, Akiteru echo de nuevo su andar haciendo que reaccionara para que lleguen a la cafetería.

─ Estoy seguro de que mi hermano desea que en este momento tan difícil estés a su lado.

* * *

─ ¡Buscaré ese consultorio!

─ Hinata, ¡espera! -pero antes de que Sugawara pudiera detener al impaciente pelinaranja que estaba dispuesto a recorrer todo el hospital; por el marco del pasillo aparecieron los padres de Kageyama, y por sus semblantes, simplemente no podían ser buenas noticias las que acababan de recibir, y esto puso en alerta a Hinata.

La madre de Tobio, quien estaba tan pálida y débil sujeta de su esposo, inesperadamente alzó la mirada enfocando sus bonitos y lagrimosos ojos en el menor.

─ ¿Tu eres Shouyo? - preguntó con desespero soltándose de su marido tomando de los hombros a Hinata y suplicando respuesta con la mirada, en cuanto el deportista asintió algo sorprendido y confuso, la mujer se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente y sollozando sin remedio , dejando algo atónito a su pareja y a Suga que veía la escena.

Shouyo no comprendía muy del todo porque la madre de Tobio lloraba a rienda suelta sobre su hombro, o inclusive cómo es que lo conocía. _¿Kageyama le habría hablado sobre él?_ . En ese momento no le importó. La abrazó, tratando con todas sus fuerzas no romperse ahí mismo también.

_No quería preguntar nada, no quería saber lo obvio, estaba asustado. _

─ Mitsuki –la llamó cuidadosa y amorosamente el alto hombre luego de unos momentos – por favor, vamos a sentarnos.

─ ¿Hinata verdad? –el mencionado asintió al ver a los ojos a la pobre mujer, que estaban cristalinos y rojos a causa del llanto -¿Es posible que pudiéramos hablar? –le preguntó ella con triste voz y con el dorso de la mano acariciándole la mejilla.

─ C-claro –Respondió tragando grueso, cómo si así pudiera deshacerse del nudo insoportable en su garaganta. Toda ella despedía cariño, por un segundo le pareció cómo si esa mujer fuera el lado oculto de Kageyama que a veces dejaba escapar. Por lo que rápidamente sintió una conexión especial.

Bajo la mirada algo desaprobatoria (por que quizá no entendía lo que sucedía) de su esposo, Mitsuki fue con Hinata hacia la cafetería.

─ ¿Recibió noticias de Kageyama-kun? –preguntó un preocupado Akiteru al toparse con ellos de regreso con Yamaguchi, la dama desvió la mirada con una punzada en el pecho.

Luego de la amarga noticia, el rubio y el de pecas regresaron a la sala de espera sin antes decirles que podían contar con ellos.

"_¿Acaso Hinata conoce a los padres de Kageyama?" _

Fue lo último que se preguntó Tadashi dándoles una mirada antes que su compañero y la Dama desaparecieran en el pasillo contiguo hacia el comedor.

─ ¡Suga-san! ¡Suga-san!

Nishinoya entró como potro desbocado corriendo hacia el chico de tercer año, seguido por Tanaka, un ansioso Asahi y un fatigado Daichi con dos grandes bolsas en mano y le dijo a Suga:

─ Siento la tardanza, la madre de Hinata estaba sumamente preocupada por él, y me fue difícil tranquilizarla.

Los otros preguntaban atropelladamente el estado de sus amigos, hablando todos al mismo tiempo, hasta que Daichi, estresado ya de por sí por la situación, les gritó que se callaran de una buena vez.

─ ¡Compórtense que estamos en un hospital!

Apenados los tres chicos se callaron.

─ Parece que ser que a Tsukishima lo trasladaron a terapia intensiva y Kageyama…bueno él...

* * *

Las horas pasaron, hasta que una enfermera le dijo al padre de Tobio que una persona podía pasar a ver al paciente que ya había sido trasladado a una habitación de cuidados intensivos. El señor fue por su esposa, pero esta insistió en algo que parecía más bien un capricho...

La habitación era aparentemente silenciosa, de no ser por el tenue sonido de las maquinas conectadas al respirador y al lector cardiaco que llenaban ese vació. La puerta se cerró suavemente detrás de Hinata, quedándose ahí varado atisbando a la persona que reposaba sobre la cama.

─ ¿Kageyama? –era lógico que aquel no le respondería, sin embargo…

─ Hey, -siguió hablando con una media sonrisa algo forzada –Resulta que ahora me ignoras, ¿ah?

Silencio, y sólo se escuchaba el débil pitido de las máquinas. Hinata seguía observando con un rostro triste al joven que yacía inmóvil con el respirador conectado a él, la cabeza en vendajes y los catetes enterrados en sus manos; al notar aquello, el pelinaranja sintió una profunda molestia.

_Sus manos estaban siendo lastimadas _

─ Ayer, cometí muchos errores –dijo desviando su atención de ese detalle, y haciendo una pausa respiró hondamente mientras avanzaba hacia él, prosiguió con lo que quería decir tratando de sonreír –Ninguno de mis servicios llegaba a la red, mande el balón… varias veces… fuera de la cancha al rematar…

Cada intento de estar intacto frente al dolor era de suma dificultad, en poco sintió que la respiración se le aceleraba, y cuando trataba de hablar, las palabras iban ahogándose de poco en poco.

─ y…y…El balón me dio varias veces–miró hacia abajo al fijarse que su vista se había nublado a causa de las lágrimas que le invadieron –me..m-me dio varias veces en la cara.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza dejando caer las gruesas gotas de agua salada.

─ ¿No vas a reprenderme? –Hipó a causa del llanto, sintiendo el vaho caliente que quemaba sus mejillas a causa del tapabocas, ahora con un enojo notable en la voz seguía diciendo:

─¡¿No me vas a decir lo inútil que soy?!

Tenía los puños apretados, dolía, dolía demasiado…

Uno tendría que ser corazón de piedra para no sentir algo de pena por el muchacho que ahí mismo se estaba rompiendo. Al levantar la mirada, sus ojos enrojecidos atisbaban aún con incredulidad el inerte cuerpo que parecía dormir tan profundamente.

Hinata se le acercó lo suficiente para verlo de cerca el rostro del pelinegro no parecía tan severo cómo habitualmente era, en cambio parecía irónicamente relajado, aunque el contrario podía jurar que parecía reflejar una ligera tristeza. Entonces, lenta y dudosamente llevó una mano a la mejilla del contrario, rogándole con la mirada que abriera los ojos, y con los labios temblorosos siguió diciendo:

─ Por favor…despierta. Por favor, prometiste que estaríamos los dos de pie en la cancha.

_**Vamos, vamos , aunque sea diminuto existe una oportunidad**_

"_¿Entonces, planeas estar en el mismo escenario que yo de aquí en adelante?"_

"_Claro que sí"_

"_¿A pesar de que sea los mejores de Japón, e inclusive del mundo?"_

_**Siempre hay algo que estará en contra, aunque sea equivocado, aunque sea fastidioso, ¡Sigue!**_

Hinata se reclinó en el pecho de Kageyama llorando al recordar esos momentos, quería llenarse de esos impulsos que desde el fondo de su corazón le decían que él no se daría por vencido, deseaba creerlo, tenía fe…

_**Nunca te rindas, no quiero dejar que termine así….**_

─ ¿Cómo se supone que me aré fuerte si no estás aquí conmigo?

Él estaba vivo…de eso podía está seguro.

Sin duda él despertaría...y ahí estaría él pasará lo que pasará

Las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos tan expresivos

_**Ah vamos, vamos..**_

_**Aunque sea diminuto hay una oportunidad**_

* * *

**TnT Kageyama. Bueno, espero contar con sus Reviews.**

**Gracias a las personas que dejaron la vez pasada, y bueno creo que esto irá un poco más para largo. Por cierto, la primera estrofa en negritas corresponden a un pensamiento, de un personaje...todos los capitulos los tendrán...¿De quien creen que corresponde a este cap? Se los iré revelando en los siguientes a ver quien lo descubre. **

**Aquí aparece la madre de Kageyama, no sé me la imagino todo un amor de mujer. **

**lucy D heartifilia:** _Igual Yama-chan me rompe el corazón, su amor por Tsukki es tan tierno. _

**monamar : **_Gracias por tu comentario, y todas las cosas que quieres que te explique , las iré haciendo._

**Sakuyachan18: **_Hinata será fuerte, tiene todo nuestro apoyo_

**Rivaille's wife: E**_spero que tu primo de de dotación de Klennex (?) _

**Rikka Yamato: **_Pronto te traere los demás capitulos._

**Nos leemos !**


End file.
